1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A demand for a higher degree of integration in semiconductor memory devices has increased, in order to satisfy demands for excellent performance and low price in response to user's needs. In semiconductor memory devices, a higher degree of integration is particularly important, since the degree of integration is a significant factor in determining prices.